This invention relates to the recognition and retrieval of data on a card and more particularly to an apparatus and method for electronically reading information on a carry member where the information is arranged in a pattern of magnetic land areas.
The particular concept to be described is applicable to the credit card reading system and employs a magnetic head as an element to read magnetic information stored on a credit card.
As one can ascertain, the prior art is replete with a plethora of patents and articles denoting techniques for retrieving information stored on a credit card. Such cards have been used and are used in conjunction with identification systems, access control, security systems and have numerous other applications and utility.
Essentially, the prior art involving such systems is extremely extensive and hence, there exists numerous patents which essentially serve to read information stored on a credit card in regard to the above noted applications. Generally speaking, the prior art discloses systems which use optical techniques to read information which is optically encoded on a card in the form of punched holes or light reflecting materials and such systems are in present use.
Other systems employ displacement devices which can respond to embossed designations on a card to provide signals. Still other systems employ a magnetic stripe on a card and use magnetic heads to read digital data contained within the stripe. It would be correct to characterize these systems by saying that the approaches dictated by the prior art are numerous and that each system purports to have its own particular utility in regard to the application intended.
In any event, a majority of suitable references which concern prior art systems would be found in Class 235, sub-class 61.11 and so on.
In spite of the many systems available, there remains a need for improved operation, while maintaining an economical and reliable system. Coupled with these obvious characteristics is the further aspect of providing the ability to retrieve a large number of information bits in a reliable and efficient manner. Furthermore, a desirable feature is to enable the reading of information on a card without the card touching or otherwise contacting the reading heads or devices employed. This feature serves to prolong the life of the card as well as to preserve the read head assembly components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved information retrieval system which employs a magnetic read head and is particularly adapted for inclusion in a card reader application.